


Too Hot

by LyssGreen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing Games, M/M, Not under the influence to not consent or know what they were doing, Nothing too explicit, Rough Kissing, Sex, Soft Porn, Too Hot, Which I watched the scene of as 'research' for this, alcoholic thirium, but not drunk, i guess?, it was on the L Word, no beta - we die like men, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyssGreen/pseuds/LyssGreen
Summary: 'Too Hot : A game where the two players kiss without stopping and without touching each other. If one player touches the other, s/he loses. The winner gets to do whatever s/he wants to the loser.'Nights ending in Gavin's kitchen at Gavin's apartment were becoming progressively more common the longer Nines worked with the detective. Even if the human was beginning to catch Nines in the act with his stolen glances and staring and appreciating. All it took was a drink or two, enough to loosen them both up, and a kissing game to take this where they both desperately wanted.





	Too Hot

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for writing this.  
> Not beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes - particularly I'm bad at my effect vs affect usage - sorry.

Thirium alcohol was a relatively new invention.

It had only hit the market a month or so ago and it had already become an incredibly popular choice among androids. Though how Gavin had heard of the concoction was still a mystery. Few humans had made it their business to know of the new android friendly beverage. Further still, the fact that he had taken the time and bought it was more unusual – even considering how often Nines had taken to sitting with Reed at his breakfast bar analysing case notes and filling in paper work at Reed’s apartment. It had become increasingly more frequent the longer they had worked together. But it still didn’t seem to warrant the detective spending his salary to buy the new beverage, not to Nines reasoning.

Nights at Gavin’s apartment had become an even more frequent occurrence since Nines had begun to slow down filling out paperwork. Solely for the detective’s benefit. Not due to an exorbitant amount of processing power being dedicated to ~~staring at~~ _analysing_ Gavin during work hours. Of course not.

 

Tonight was one of those occasions where they were working after hours in Gavin’s house, papers strewn across every available surface in the kitchen area. Gavin’s cats had long since gotten bored attempting to sit on folders and had relocated themselves to elsewhere in the open plan living room – kitchen. Nines could simply scan the room for the location of the creatures, in theory, but between paying attention to Gavin and at least dedicating the minimum necessary processing power to work, he really didn’t have much focus to spare.

The thirium alcohol didn’t help the situation of course. The detective had practically thrown the indigo blue bottle at him an hour ago as he had walked up with a drink of his own in hand.

“Here, if I’m drinking you should to. We can both fuck ourselves up at once, I ain’t working for much longer though.” He had said, twisting the cap off his bottle and taking a long swig. Nines had tried not to be fascinated by the bob of the man’s throat as he swallowed – really, he did _try_. It simply wasn’t a successful attempt.

‘Thirium alcohol’ was a misnomer really. The substance contained no ethanol – his analysing software would tell him that if it weren’t for the fact that they were currently scrambled and slowed. Instead the substance severely slowed processing and prevented the usual level of multitasking that an android was capable of. Nines opted to blame his inability to focus on case work on this controlled slowing of processing power.

He pushed the tablet he had in front of him an inch further away from him, giving up on the dead-end evidence, as he finished his second bottle of the bright blue liquid, instead opting to gaze at analyse the detective. He was leant over his own tablet, cross referencing and glancing rapidly between pieces of paper that were circled around him on his side of the table and then typing on the tablet, his tongue sticking out and teeth visibly biting down on the pink muscle – something he only ever did while focusing. Nines gaze ran down from his face to his right hand which was constantly moving and fidgeting somehow as he worked. Currently he was running the pad of his thumb back and forth across the pads of his fingers, repeating the action over and over. Nines followed the action with a focus he couldn't bring himself to turn to his work. No, he was very content to focus on the human instead.

“Zoning out again, cola can?” The teasing held no bite to it, not anymore, but it made Nines jump all the same, eyes snapping to meet Gavin’s gaze. He was smiling lopsidedly, dark circles under his eyes not taking from his ~~beauty~~ _relative attractiveness by generally accepted human standards._ Gavin rolled his eyes, as if he was disappointed by Nines’ lack of reply, “What’s up? Windows update? Or you just broken?”

“I am not broken detective, I do not run on Windows 10, and it is impossible for me to ‘zone out’. I am a high tech android. I cannot simply zone out.”

“Uh huh,” Gavin didn’t look convinced, shoving his own tablet away from him, “You mean to say that all those times I caught you spacing out at work didn’t happen?”

“Of course not.” _Liar_. “It is not my fault that your human brain cannot recognise when I am running vital calculations and diagnostics mentally.” _**Liar**. Calculations as to the exact width of your shoulders as I dedicate your physique to memory, perhaps._

“Don’t believe you. I think you’re just getting distracted by something.” Gavin’s smile had changed slightly. Nines attempted to run the expression through his facial recognition and analysis software. The answer returned as **S7L%-@Y.** _Unhelpful and indecipherable_. Perhaps the second bottle of thirium alcohol was a mistake…

“I ensure you, it is impossible for me to become distracted from my mission.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I follow my mission directives and complete them, no matter what.” Also lies, at least in part. He had been distracted for weeks, processors that were supposed to be performing background case work instead taking it upon themselves to record every single action and word the detective made. The result was a severe excess of data that slowed his processors and a constant pressure behind his thirium pump that diagnostics showed to be entirely non-existant. _Damn deviancy._

“Really? No matter what, huh?” Gavin stood from the stool he had been perched on, a glint in his eye. Analysis software belatedly threw a **FL9/RT@TI07S** notification up that Nines couldn’t decode. He followed the detective’s movements anyway, “Couldn’t be distracted at all? Not even while drunk?”

“I technically am not drunk, detective. And nor are you.” Nines may not have actually checked Gavin’s blood-alcohol level but he had been working with the human long enough to know that two ciders was not enough to effect the man.

What was enough to effect Nines was the proximity that Gavin now was to him. The man was now stood directly leaning onto the side of the kitchen counter, only a couple of inches in front of Nines, practically standing between the android’s legs.

“Wanna test your focus, Nines? Just a little game?” Gavin was still smiling in that way that was unidentifiable, glint in his eye. Vaguely something in Nines programming attempted to inform him of an increased heart rate – but really he couldn’t bring himself to actually focus on the notification. Instead his processors had begun to slow to stuttering speed. A speed which could see no wrong in playing a game with Gavin.

“A game?” He tried not to sound intrigued. It must have failed by the small breathy laugh that escaped Gavin.

“Yeah. For fun, just to prove you can’t be distracted from a mission. I’m sure you’ll be fine, pass with flying colours.” Gavin had leaned in closer as he spoke, bringing the two to a point where they were practically sharing the air they breathed. Nines almost gave into whatever ludicrous part of him told him to lean forward and close the gap – and then Gavin moved back. Suddenly putting space between them, “Come on.”

Nines really should have been more concerned at the speed and obedience with which he followed the detective into the living room area and sat beside him on the sofa, waving cats out of the way in the process. The two dark coloured balls of fluff stalked away with discontented grumbles and a low meow.

Sitting the way they were on the sofa, facing eachother, their knees were almost touching. So very close to closing that gap between them. Nines could only sit and stare at Gavin’s face, hair a little out of place from running his hand through it more than once while they were working. He resisted the urge to run his own hand through the strands to fix them. Gavin leaned forward first, bringing them close, folding one leg up onto the sofa to make it easier to get close.

**P9P175 DI@7@TED - @R09S@L?**

“It’s an easy game. Ain’t played it for years, not since my teens, it’s called Too Hot,” His tongue came out to wet his lips, “Just one rule – one mission for you to follow. Don’t move your hands. Touch me, you lose,” Gavin’s grey eyes flitted from Nines gaze down to his lips, “Touch me and you admit that you, state-of-the-art, worth-a-small-fortune, Nines the android, got distracted and failed a mission. ‘Kay?”

“Yes.” Nines felt his vocal module answer without his permission. But then, nothing in his HUD told him not to say yes. There was no alert saying that this was a bad idea, as such. He didn’t even look up what ‘Too Hot’ was. _Already too distracted. I think I failed the game then_.

“Good.” Gavin smiled, biting once at his bottom lip before leaning forward and-

It took a conscious effort not to shut down and reboot as their lips made contact and an insistent tongue pushed at his lips. He opened his mouth easily, allowing the invasion. How could he really refuse?

The rush of scrambled data was dizzying, even without the full capability of his analysis software. Everything honed in to focus on Gavin, everything was just Gavin Reed, nothing else. _That taste? Gavin. Genetic material? Gavin. Traces of alcohol in saliva? Completely, utterly, totally Gavin._

Carried away in the fulfilment of fantasies that he hadn’t even realised he harboured, Nines raised his hands – moving to grab into Gavin’s shirt, his hair, his face – fucking anything. Just Gavin.

He had barely moved his hands when he felt as much as heard Gavin hum, the soft vibration against his lips pulling a strained sound from his vocal unit. Breaking the kiss, Gavin pushed Nines hands back, careful to only push at the cuffs of his jacket – no skin to skin contact. The mission notification **‘DO NOT TOUCH GAVIN’** blinked in his peripheral. Gavin was still nose to nose with the android, a smirk on his face as he made a show of putting his hands on the back of his head. The message clear, no touching. If Nines could actually think straight then he would thank the creator of this game.

The usually light grey eyes were darker as Gavin captured Nines’ lips again. For lack of a better descriptor Nines allowed himself to melt into the kiss – throwing his hands up as if in surrender as the urge to touch came back. He let his eyes close, dedicating what little energy he had to just the feeling of lips against his own.

They battled back and forth, Nines not knowing what to do at first but learning fast. Learning that Gavin’s breath hitched when he pushed forward and licked at the roof of the man’s mouth, that when their lips were crushed together and the kiss became bruising – that was the exact second at which Gavin moaned, deep and drawn out from the back of his throat. His whole body sagged slightly as he made the sound, before straightening and returning with renewed energy and vigour. Nines fluttered his eyes open, feeling the detective move on the sofa so he was half on top of the android. He opened them just in time to see the sight of Gavin’s eyes screwing shut as his right hand faltered, coming away from the back of his head and hovering, reaching out for Nines – before he must have remembered the game, pulling it back and instead fisting his fingers into his own hair. Nines watched as Gavin tightened his grip, pulling at the brown strands. The reaction pulled a keening sound from the man’s throat, breath hitching and speeding up, hips jerking forward slightly. Nines moaned just at the sight of it, the sound was laced with a static crackle.

The unusual sound pulled Gavin from his bliss, fingers loosening on short hairs and eyes opening, as he broke the kiss and tilted his head. A smile of both curiousity at the sound and of pride that he was the causer of it. Heated breaths ghosted over Nines face, he could feel his own held up hands begin to tremor. The notification in his HUD blinked and glitched, fading in and out of place.

_Fuck the mission._

**‘DO NOT TOUCH GAVIN’** blinked out of existence.

The tremor of his hands halted as they immediately grabbed at the detective at a speed that wasn’t strictly human standard. One grabbed at the Gavin’s waist, bunching the fabric of his red tee. The other hand moved to his face and fumbled for purchase next to Gavin’s own hands, fisting into brunet hair and tugging gently. He was very happy to see the result was similar to what Gavin had done before, hips jutting forward and rubbing against Nines’ thigh. It was too much and not enough and he was too close but too far away. The hand on Gavin’s hip pulled him closer and fully into Nines’ lap with inhuman strength. Going by the string of muttered curses and the way Gavin’s head dropped to Nines shoulder – he apparently liked the display of strength. Nines found himself unable to not kiss at him some house, mouth too unoccupied. So logically he latched onto Gavin’s throat, mouthing and sucking at the Adams apple he had tried to ignore earlier.

Gavin groaned, low and hot, stirring a heat in Nines.

“Bed. Now.” Gavin pulled back slightly and punctuated his instruction with a light nip to Nines jaw.

Nines didn’t need to be told twice, latching back onto Gavin’s throat and not even breaking his suction on Gavin’s throat as he stood, holding the detective against his body and off the ground with ease. As if on some form of instinct Gavin wrapped his legs around the android’s waist and hooked his heels and dug them into Nines back, attempting to leverage himself so he could hump weakly against Nines stomach. Nines could have sworn that he almost short circuited, he could feel his own erection straining against cyberlife issued boxers. He thanked rA9 for CyberLife’s perverted addition of a dick to the RK900 detective model android that he was, thanked them for his ability to enjoy this – where ever the fuck this was going. If he was with Gavin he’d enjoy it. It was really that simple.

He slammed the bedroom door shut behind him as he stumbled through, not willing to lose out on this because of a stubborn feline interrupting them. And then he all but collapsed on top of Gavin, throwing them both onto the bed. Gavin didn’t hesitate in pushing the coat off of Nines’ shoulders and tugging instantly at the black shirt underneath. Nines did his part pulling at the red tee Gavin was wearing until he took the hint and raised his arms to help. The various items of clothing were flung to a corner of the room, forgotten in favour of a frantic fumbling at belts and jeans’ buttons. Gavin audibly grumbled in annoyance as he failed to undo the button.

Jeans were thrown to the same forgotten heap as the rest of their clothes as soon as they were peeled off of long legs and underwear was shoved down on both parts to free both of their straining members. Nines held Gavin’s gaze and made a show of moving his right hand slowly down between their overheated bodies, tracing hard muscles and scars and dragging through sweat, all of it so overwhelmingly human. Nines hand hesitated on Gavin’s hip before moving lower, instead looking into Gavin’s’ eyes for an answer. Gavin rolled his hips up into Nines grip as an answer.

They hissed in unison as Nines grip closed around both dicks. Human precum and the thirium equivalent mixing as he slid a thumb across the heads and slicked his hand before tugging.

“Fuck, Nines, please- Fuck! More!” Gavin’s hands scrabbled and clawed at Nines’ back, blunt nails digging into synthetic skin as he clung on desperately, hips rhythmically rolling upwards. Nines sucked and bit at a collar bone, desperate to leave some form of mark on the human, the reddening marks on Gavin’s neck not enough satisfaction for the android.

Nines would almost be embarrassed by how quickly he tensed up and came, if it weren’t for Gavin following half a second later – and for the fact that almost every processer had entirely whited out. Synthetic nerves and sensors sending wild shooting signals of pure pleasure through his entire being. He barely even registered the stickiness smeared between their stomachs, a combination of natural and synthetic as they both came down from their high.

It took a delayed amount of time for Nines to register that he was crushing the detective beneath him. Gavin was flushed pink, his chest rising and falling heavily and beaded with sweat that mixed with cum. Nines attempted to push himself up to get a better look at the detective but found himself being pulled back down on top of Gavin.

“No, please. Stay.” He sounded tired but blissfully happy. And he looked more relaxed than Nines had any memory of. And considering he saved almost every interaction with the human to a backup database – that was saying something. He prayed to rA9 that the thirium alcohol in his system wouldn’t affect his capacity to store the memory of the night.

“I’m crushing you. And we’re filthy. I was just going to-“

“Nope.” Gavin pulled Nines more solidly down and tangled their legs together. “Just stay.”

“I didn’t plan on going anywhere.” Nines smiled, shifting only slightly so that he was lying more to the side of Gavin and draped over him rather than all out crushing the man. Ignoring the mess on the both of their skins’ wasn’t difficult when he could listen to the detective’s breathing and heartrate. Everything just so indisputably human and Gavin.

There was a blissed silence in the atmosphere of the room for a minute or two.

“How drunk does that shit get you, Nine?” Gavin’s voice was tired still but there was an unmistakeable tremor in it. Combined with the way Nine felt the nails dig into his back, he didn’t need his analysis software to know how Gavin felt or what he was suggesting.

“Not drunk enough to not know what I am doing. Or to make me regret this.”

“So-?”

“I don’t regret it. Do you…?”

“Fuck no… Be here when I wake up?”

“Obviously.” Nines replied with certainty, as if there was no other possible answer. Well, there wasn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mentally earlier in the week when I couldn't sleep the night before my final exam of the semester. My caffeine fuelled, sleep deprived brain spat out this idea. I think I should be ashamed.  
> As a result I can no longer say my often used phrase 'I'm not one of those writers. I don't write smut, I have standards.'
> 
> I am a liar. I have no standards. My standards are in tatters in the gutter - and I'm fine with that.
> 
> Comment and kudos if you enjoyed, I like hearing from readers!  
> i didn't lump this with my other reed900 stories cause those two take place in the same universe while this is completely standalone - but I have written others. Check em out!


End file.
